celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
All My Gym Leaders
"That actress doesn't even look like me." - Cynthia on the actress portraying her. All My Gym Leaders is a fictional show within the multiverse. The show is noted for getting many facts wrong, having horrible effects, not even using real Pokemon, and having a crossover and sharing the same universe with Road Brawlers, which also stared Guile. The show has had a RP topics dedicated to it, has had small cameos in other topics, and even has a feature length film in the multiverse. Plot Synopsis The first episode began with a panning shot of Lt. Surge in his speedo thinking about jumping off the top of the Saffron Tower. He then thinks about what had happened in recent time leading into the series. After the opening credits, the episode begins proper with the final days of the Great Pokemon War in which Lt. Surge was a soldier of Unova. While in battle, he ran across the future love of his life Jasmine. After making out in the middle of the battlefield, Surge immediately proposed to her, where he was rejected due to a bomb separating them. He then lead the Unova army to victory by storming Hitler's bunker in the captured Hoenn. Hitler managed to escape, and founded the evil team of Team Rocket, though he died because of one of Fegelein's wacky pranks that caused Hitler to roll out into an arctic tundra while on the toilet. Team Rocket then fell into the hands of Giovanni. After a time skip to twelve years later, Lt. Surge felt the need to visit his once beloved in her gym. This ended in tragedy when Jasmine's Steelix kills her, being sent into a wild rampage by Dracula's manipulation from hell, though this is not relieved until Season 1's finale. Misty was there to comfort Lt. Surge after her death, which lead to a night of passion neither regret, not knowing the ghost of Jasmine was watching and crying. Thankfully, Lt. Surge was a smart man and wore a officially licensed Multiversal Magic condom, thus Misty was spared getting pregnant. The following episode has Lt. Surge attempting to deal with Elesa and Skyla's confidence issues. Elesa, believing she is getting fat, goes on an extreme diet which involves no eating. In contrast, Skyla felt she was becoming anorexic, and slipped into a depression over it. In the end, Surge teaches both of them to enjoy themselves they way they are, leading to one of the few happy endings of the series so far. It is also relieved that Lt. Surge is the father of Elesa, but neither know of who the mother is. In a filler episode, a group of Gym Leaders consisting of Sabrina, Cynthia, and Wallace were going to explore the undersea ruin of an ancient warlord, which is later relieved to be Dracula. During the dive, Sabrina is attacked by a demon Garaydos and loses her air tank and proceeds to die. Despite their efforts to bring her back to life in the Pokemon Center, they lose her for good. All this lead up to the Season 1 finale, a two parter which guest stared Ezio Auditore as Steven Stone, and a surprise guest star in the form of Guile playing himself from Road Brawlers. (In progress) Season 2 kicked off on Valentines Day, featuring a cold opening of Erika attempting to save her best friend, and lover, Candice from Blaine. Oddly enough, this episode features the actual Gym Leader Blaine playing a fictitious version of himself. It ended in an action-packed finale, with the question of the year finally coming to a close- Will Korrina marry Flannery? Unfortunately, Deadpool interrupted the broadcast before the multiverse could learn the answer it craved. Eventually the show was brought back with an episode where Surge had to undergo reconstructive surgery for undisclosed injuries. The episode had various instances of stunt casting, including a famous Russian wrestler as Surge after a complication from the surgery. Though this is only planned to be a temporary change for drama, a conspiracy theorist dedicated an entire news article on how all the stunt casting choices were actually a form of communication between members of an elite shadow government. The Cast * Lt. Surge - William Guile * Steven Stone - Ezio Auditore * Jasmine - Callie (Credited as "Callie Inkling") * Blaine - Blaine (Credited as "Benard Lainery") * Hitler - Heihachi Mishima * Fegelein - Ezreal * Misty - Tifa Lockhart * Count Dracula - Johnny Cage * Brock - T-800 Series Model 101 * Elesa - Sindel (Credited as "Sindel Edenia") * Skyla - Sierra Petrovita * Sabrina - Sally (Credited as "Sally Finklestein") * Cynthia - Sonya Blade * Wallace - Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Season 2), Wallace (Seasons 3 - The Present) * Clay - John Marston * Brycen - Marshall Law * Janine - Tron Bonne * Candice - Helena Douglas * Crasher Wake - Eddie "Killbane" Pryor * Giovanni - Niko Bellic * Erika - Himawari Uzumaki * Korrina - Ivy Valentine * Flannery - Ashley Graham * Clair - Marin * Lenora - Sheva Alomar * Professor Oak - Emmet Brown * Agitha - Hana "D.Va" Song * Hilbert Lauderdale - Chris Redfield * Hilda Dupree - Cammy White * Ghetsis - Bane * N Harmonia - Josh Birk * Touya - Ravio Notable Fans *Alouette Bash *Berserker *Iri *Optimus Prime External Links *Facebook Page *Original Topic Category:CR Originals